Star Beast Ranger Force
by White-Titan
Summary: New rangers led by and old friend, new villianess and lots a stuff. Rated for language and some other stuff in later chapters (CH2 Up!). R&R plz!
1. Prologue

Note: All these characters are of my creation, except for Billy. The Dragonzord and Titanus do not belong to me either, but all the other zords/weapons/vehicles do. R & R please. Good or bad, I'll read most of it. Just keep it constructive.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Somewhere within the Milky Way galaxy, a black hole opened; a star hadn't exploded, no, instead, a powerful and evil entity was emerging. Dark flames grasped at the empty space around the opening, taking the form of a bird's head.  
  
Yes, this is the place. Soon, my time will come and I will be the ultimate dark power in the Universe. This galaxy will easily fall prey to my power; then I shall use it's inhabitants to take control of everything! Ha ha ha ha ha..  
  
The flames came all the way out of the black hole and flared violently, the hole closing behind it. The flame below the bird shaped head began to take the form of a bird's body; it's wings opened wide, talons open as if to strike. The fire had taken it's entity form, the mighty Phoenix.  
  
I shall have to conceal myself from mortal eyes and choose a new body once I get to the planet Earth. But soon, this galaxy shall know of the existence and power of the Phoenix Queen!  
  
The flaming bird flew in the direction Earth lie, travelling at close to the speed of light. The Phoenix Queen had begun to set her plan in motion. 


	2. So it begins...

In the business district of town, the tallest building was bustling with activity; this building was Firebird HQ, a quite large company that no one really knows much about. Inside, a boy of seventeen is walking around, learning as much as he can. So far, he hadn't been noticed, which was how he wanted. This boy was on a mission; a mission to get, of all things, a book. But he knew that something about this book was special.  
  
In an old, reconstructed building of alien design, he had learned many things from a man named Billy. This man claimed to have been living on a planet made entirely of water with aliens. Billy had told him that a great evil had come to Earth and had been working for almost a century to build an army and take over the galaxy. He said that all the information he needed was in a book held by the evil, the Book of Power, which is supposed to have every detail pertaining to it and the only force that can stop it. Billy knew some about the force talked about from some of the aliens called Aquitian Rangers; these rangers gave Billy five "morphers" and told him that five people would be chosen by them to wield the power they posses. Their power comes from what they called the Seven Star Beast, one beast for each "morpher" with power coming from one of seven elements.  
  
"Brad, I want you to take these and go into Phoenix HQ and find that book." Billy had handed him a watch, one of the original five communicators, the red one; he also gave him one of the "morphers" which was called the Animus Changer of Fire. "This," he pointed at the communicator now on Brad's wrist, "is a communicator. To talk to me push this button and this one will go to the other four communicators and this button will teleport you where you need to be." Billy then pointed at the Animus Changer; "This is what you will use to morph into a ranger. When you get in trouble and have no other choice, take it out and push in this strip with the symbols and shout 'Star Power Transform', understand?"  
  
Brad said he did and took the Animus Changer and pushed the teleportation button. Red lights swirled around his body and he became many smaller orbs of light and vanished from the building; only to reappear just outside Phoenix HQ.  
  
He had gone farther in the building and now hardly any people could be seen. He checked for cameras and never saw any. He continued on and saw a woman who he knew had to be of some importance and decided to follow her, hoping she'd lead him to the Book.  
  
"Something about this doesn't seem right, but it's all I got," he whispered to himself, sticking to the shadows and following the woman.  
  
She did take him all over the upper floors of the building, but it was all the same; until he came to an area that seemed to have more guards. He decided that now was a good time to stop tailing the woman and look around. He found what he was looking for; a large vault door.  
  
"Well, guess I can add breaking and entering to my list of things to do before I turn twenty-one." He easily avoided the guards and got to a space where he could clearly see the door. "Well, maybe this thing will be useful after all," Brad grinned as he pushed the button once more and red lights vanished and unseen materialized inside the vault. "Whoa! They sure don't have a whole lot of protection around here."  
  
Brad walked around inside the vault; it was much larger than it appeared to be. After walking around for a few minutes, he saw what he knew could only be the object he was looking for. He walked over and picked up the book, looking at its cover. On it was what appeared to be a large fiery bird, and under it were seven other creatures. The five inside he could make out, but the two on either side were unclear and strange looking. The ones he could tell what they were seemed to be a lion, tiger, dolphin, hawk, and a rhino. Before he could open it Billy's voice rang out through the communicator.  
  
"Good job Brad! Since you found the book I am able to track your location via the communicator and bring the Book of Power here. Hold on for just a few seconds." It was silent once more and white light surrounded the Book before it vanished out of Brad's hands.  
  
"What! Where'd the book go?" Brad shouted into his communicator. Billy told him that it was now in the Power Chamber and that he should leave quickly. Brad pushed the button and saw the now familiar red lights, but they vanished and he was still in the vault. "Uh-oh."  
  
Outside, he could hear voices yelling. A woman's voice was screaming about a boy who was following her had disappeared in this area and that she should incinerate all the guards. He then heard her call for something called Ninjai. A second woman's voice was then heard and he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Ninjana, are the Ninjai ready?" the first voice asked, very impatient and angry.  
  
"Yes, my queen. These are the first ones to finish the transformation and are ready to obey your every command." The second voice replied and then an odd sound as if something was being sucked up was heard the her voice was heard no more  
  
"Alright, someone is in the vault and the only way to get in there is by magic or power. And, since none of these buffoons have that kind of power, someone must be trying to steal the book. Now get in there and destroy them!" A sound of some sort of bird and a feeling of intense heat as felt through the door.  
  
"Something tells me that this isn't going to be good," Brad said, backing up to the wall behind him. He heard something hard hit the wall and reached into his pocket. "Oh, I forgot about this," he examined the Animus Changer in his hand. The red circle on top was glowing. "Might as well give it a try." A stood defensively and held out the morpher.  
  
"Star power," he brought it towards his chest and with his other hand extended his middle and index fingers to push in the panel with all the symbols, "transform!" For a few moments everything in Brad's mind was silent and he saw a flash of red light. When vision returned, he saw his reflection on the wall. His clothes had been replaced with a red suit, similar to the red Aquitian ranger's with a laser knife at his side and a sword on his back. A gold band was at the top of his visor, just before the red of the helmet started, with a circle in the center. "This, is cool."  
  
As he was looking at the suit, the vault door blew open and five ninjas in black suits with pale skin and gold eyes dashed in and surrounded him. He took a defensive fighting stance, and circled, looking at each of his opponents.  
  
Great. I thought I'd have a few of those guards to handle not ninjas who mean business. He slowly moved his hand towards the holster at his side, but one of the Ninjai saw and with great speed and strength slammed him into the opposite wall. Ow! OK, looks like this is gonna get rough.   
  
Brad jumped suddenly upward, surprising the Ninjai and pulling the sword from the sheath on his back. Before he landed he had taken out three of them, their bodies turning to black flame and disappearing. He landed, sheathed the sword, and took a stance resembling an attacking lion.  
  
"Fighting with a burning passion and the power of fire.I am Red Lion! And you are toast." He pointed at the remaining two Ninjai and they, too, vanished in black flame, retreating. "Alright, already get 'em running scared."  
  
"Not quite," a cold, female voice came from all around him, echoing in the room. The floor began to ripple and a woman with white hair and a black, female ninja suit came through. "We weren't expecting a ranger, and definitely not one of the Chosen Seven, so out Ninjai were not prepared.but I am. I am Ninjana, second in command to Phoenix, and your executioner." Ninjana leapt into the air and shurikens appeared in her hands, which she threw down at Red Lion.  
  
"Whoa!" Brad yelled, quickly pulling out his sword and amazing even himself at how quickly he moved to deflect the blades. One, however, got through and sliced his left arm, causing him to lose balance and fall to his knees. "Ah!" He looked up to see Ninjana laughing, and preparing for the finishing blow. I've got to get out of here, but I can't get to the door in time. Uh, where is the communicator. He suddenly heard Billy's voice inside the helmet tell him that to teleport while morphed all he had to do was concentrate on the Power Chamber. Right. He pictured what he saw of the Power Chamber in his mind and saw Ninjana's fist flying towards him; then he saw red light and found himself staring up at none other than Billy. 


	3. BPBY

NOTE: This chapter will be one of the darker ones of the story. Many people die and it's very morbid and full of evil. More of the main plot unfolds, more powers are activated and, as with any PR line, there are of course new Zords that come in. Also, some weaponry is brought in as well.  
  
Brad stood up and removed his helmet, glaring at Billy. "I think you forgot to mention that there was an insane woman who through pointy things at me!" He was prepared to push Billy back, but noticed that the book was glowing, "What's up with that?"  
  
"Now that it's in the hands of good, the pages can be read. And I've already started. It seems that you stole it from the Phoenix Queen, and the woman whom you fought was Ninjana, Phoenix's lead general. Ninja uses powerful Ninja Magic along with her footsoldiers, the Ninjai." Billy flipped some pages in the book, showing Brad pictures of these people. He said that all of them he had seen.  
  
"So, does this mean that I can give these back now?" he pushed the button on him morpher again and demorphed.  
  
"No! This is just the beginning. Phoenix will try to get the book back and learn it's secrets, which I suspect was what she has been trying to do for a very long time. You are only the first in a team of fighters who must save the world. Behind you are four more Animus Changers, meaning four more rangers whom you shall lead. But for now", Billy pushed a button opening the door to the living quarters, "you can rest."  
  
Brad yawned and walked into the room with a reddish colored door. This is all just too weird. Why me? Why now? And what's Billy hiding? He knows more than he says, and I'm going to find out.  
  
Later, that same afternoon, the park was bustling with activity. A boy of around 17 was practicing martial arts and talking with his friends who was tending to one of the park gardens. This boy was Brian, and his friend was Josh; they had known each other for as long as they could remember. Two of their other friends were at cheerleading practice just across the basketball courts. Leilani and Ashley were as different as night and day, but remained best friends. Leilani had moved from Hawaii years ago and was a very serious no-nonsense person, but she had a sense of humor. Ashley, on the other hand, was a hang-loose kinda girl and just rolled with the punches.  
  
"So Josh, have you said anything to Ashley yet about the dance?" Brian asked, grabbing his bag and waiting for his friend to finish up so they could go meet the girls, who were just finishing practice. "I know you want to ask her."  
  
Josh stood up and looked towards his feet, "I don't know what you're talking about." He punched his friend's arm harmlessly and the two went over where they were meeting the girls. "You guys ready to go?"  
  
"Yes Josh, don't be in such a hurry. It's not like the trail is going anywhere," laughed Ashley, pushing her way through Leilani and Brian. "Well," she stopped and turned around, "are you coming?"  
  
The others just laughed and they all walked into the woods where hiking trails had been set up. The three friends were walking for about fifteen minutes and heard a loud crash and then the ground shook for a minute. Thinking it was just a small tremor, they kept walking. Then they heard screams of the people still in the park.  
  
Josh, Brian, Leilani, and Ashley all turned and ran back as quickly as they could. When they got back to the park area, they saw around twenty people lying dead, or dying, on the ground.  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Leilani, kneeling to check the person nearest her and finding no pulse. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, what could have caused this?" Brian whispered, almost silent.  
  
"I think you mean who caused this little boy," said a cold, female voice from the sky. Everyone looked up to see the air appear to shimmer and a woman dressed in a ninja uniform came down, followed by many more ninjas dressed in black. "I am Ninjana and the one who killed all these people. I thought we had gotten all who were here."  
  
"Just what gives you the right to kill innocent people!?" yelled Josh, clenching his fists.  
  
"For there souls of course. In order for my Queen to have their souls, then they must die. And now, so must you." She laughed colding and her warriors rushed forward to kill the four teens.  
  
Although they fought back as hard as they could, all four were soon held down by three or four Ninjai. Ninjana walked forward and black energy swirled around her fist and formed what looked like a gnarled hand grasping for something. "This Black Hand will remove you souls and leave you dying! But feel good that you're helping out Phoenix Queen with her plans of dominance in the Universe!" She began laughing and the hand reached towards Brian, but was stopped by a blast of red light. "WHAT!!" screamed Ninjana, whirling around to see the red ranger. "You! Now I shall destroy you and give you soul to Phoenix!" Ninja leapt into the air and hurled a flurry of shurikens, too many for the ranger to deflect.  
  
"Ninjana! I won't let you harm any more people, you're time is soon up!" red ranger shouted as he switched his laser into it's knife mode and pulled out his sword. "This is for all those lives which you have now taken." The two attack each other in the air, and Lion is knocked to the ground.  
  
"Look out!" shouts Ashley, seeing Ninjana come down with a very sharp, dagger-like weapon. "This is the end for you," she whispers, raising the dagger abover her head.  
  
"NOOOO!!" yells Brian, trying desperately to break free of the Ninjai. Electricity surges around his body and a yellow triangle appears upon his forehead. "Leave him alone!" Bolts of lightning shoot off and throws his holders off. An Animus Changer appears before him and he reaches out and grabs it. When he does, his clothes are replaced by a suit like that of the yellow Aquitian ranger. "Fighting with the speed of lightning, I am Yellow Tiger!" He unsheaths the sword on his back and rams into Ninjana, surprising her and everyone else.  
  
Another ranger? Then that must mean that the other three are as well! Brad stands up and faces Brian, "Thank you, I owe you my life. So do you friends, and we need their help right now."  
  
Brian turned towards his friends and saw new determination on their faces and each one found new strength to fight against the Ninjai. Leilani had a blue square on her forehead and ribbons of water doused those around her. Josh bore a black pentagon and the ground beneath him shook violently. Lastly, Ashely, who wore a pink pointed crescent, clenched her fists and the air itself seemed to have a pink hue and it removed her captors. Animus Changers appeared before each on and they all grabbed them and became the remaining rangers.  
  
"Fighting with the purity of water, I am Blue Dolphin!" yelled Leilani, wearing a female version of the blue Aquitar suit.  
  
"Fighting with the strength of the earth, I am Black Rhino!" Josh shouted, wearing a black Aquitar suit.  
  
"Fighting witht the fury of a mighty tempest, I am Pink Hawk!"  
  
They all stood in line with Brad and Brian, swords drawn and aimed at Ninjana. Each sword had colored energy swirling around it and each energy seemed to be of an element. The Star Beast Ranger Force was born. 


End file.
